sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Raven the Panther (Reboot)
Raven the Panther is the brains, and the engineer. She tends to be more reserved nowadays, rather than socialize. Raven spends most of her days in her lab, testing new formulas and studying laws and rights. Wow, that sounds like so much fun! She goes to the mobius equivalent college of Harvard, and she is studying to be a lawyer. Personality Raven is mostly an optimist nowadays, except for some random heartfelt moments. She's a massive introvert, a tomboy, and a plain loyal friend. A lot of the times she's vague. Friends and enemies 'Axel the Hedgehog- '''Axel is the leader of her affiliation and "guild". Raven sees him as a good friend, although he's sometimes reckless and doesn't think ahead. Overall, a great friend to fight by in a battle. '''Asonja the hedgehog- ' Raven first met Asonja when he was working with Dr. Robotnik. She was one of the only ones who saw his true intentions. When he came back, she found a liking in him, and invested him in a growing friendship. After a 3 year span without coming in contact with him, however, she doesn't know exactly go to feel yet. 'Komerl the Hedgehog- '''Her close friend in high school. Oddly, it was weird that she went to high school. She had a massive IQ, and graduated within a year. She and Komerl have shared many adventures together, and are close friends. This shows through clearly when Komerl wields his sword with an emeralds power inside it, found by Raven. He also sports a non flammable pair of gloves made by her. '''Spoteye the wolf- ' Spoteye was like her younger sister in a way. Raven was dedicated to helping her with everything, and battling with her. They were the smartest of their team, seeing that Raven was naturally the brains, and Spoteye was gifted with the sight into the future. 'Bone the Siberian Tiger- ' Bone was once Raven's love interest, until he made a wild claim that both other men on the team liked her, too. Seeking revenge, he drove Wind to suicide, poisoned Jinx, and drowned Leaf and Spoteye. He was the last standing, and when Raven found out what he had done, she scarred him for life. Sort of odd. How did Bone think that her own brother and a (probably, sorry Wind..) gay snow leopard like her? We'll never know. No wonder he was the brawn and not the brains. Forms Dark angel Raven is her most powerful form. It turns her into a black ghost, with black, feathery, wings. Everything besides her glowing white eyes are black. In this ability, she can rip things to shreds in a single claw, and can make explosions about half a mile wide. This was used when she punished Bone the Siberian Tiger. The way Raven can activate this, is when she feels particularly cold and evil.... Ooh! Spooky! This is only accessible three times in her life, though, now going on two. Silver Knight Raven is first used in Tournament of the Gods, when she had to destroy both Demons and Angels. This was activated by her new sword, Anakulosmous. It is useable every four days. Abilities with this form are exactly the title. She gains silver knight armor for protection. It increases her damage and speed, while still protecting her from most attacks. Super Raven is her, you guessed it: Super form. This is her second most powerful form. Achieved by the 7 emeralds, Raven's attire differs. Her clothes become a golden chiton, and her hair spikes up instead of hedgehog spikes. This was never used in her life yet, though she knows it is possible to achieve it. Abilities and Weaknesses Raven is usually equipped with her katana, an old but sharp blade passed down from decades to decades. She is well adapted to it, and can sometimes even reflect bullets with it. Raven's dexterity helps her do this. And since Raven has no powers like telekinesis, she is also equipped with several explosives and bombs she keeps in a pouch attached to her belt. Raven also (sometimes) wields a pair of Desert eagles, a sniper rifle, or an M9. Raven actually doesn't have alot of weaknesses. But she has fears. Raven has tribophobia, (Fear of holes) and a fear of spiders. Her weaknesses differ. She is barely strong, because her knowledge and dexterity are high. She is also terrible at offense, since defense is her strong suit. Quotes It'll be wrong to save me. I'm just a simple tomboy. You have a right to live, years to pass, and become. I will become of death, just an image. But worry not, for I will watch you grow." "At least you have some good in you. Use that good to embrace your potential, and that special talent you have. It could mean the advantage of the battle you fight against death, and life." "Big shots are only themselves because they were once little shots. And THEY kept shooting." "Genetically formed Panther, at your service. What can I do for you?" "Take your pretty dresses and red makeup away from me. I'm not a Barbie doll, nor your priceless servant. Because I am a not just tomboy, but a free spirit. And I don't think you'll ever understand that." "I like Doritos." (I HAD to put this in XD) Trivia # Raven was originally a silver bird # Bone, her enemy, was originally the leader of her team "The new team" # Originally, Raven and Jinx were not siblings # Her love interest used to be Jinx, before I made them siblings # She WAS going to be created with the DNA of Amy and Tails, but it changed to just random DNA. # Her weapon used to be a knife # She is based on the Teen Titans Raven (the original, not the crazy spin off.) and Annabeth from Percy Jackson # Originally was a princess, though I decided against it. Cause who loves them? They'd sort of.. umm.. Over Powered? Rich? Petty? Yeaaaaah... I dunno. # Raven loves all sort of different songs. She particularly loves Michael Jackson, Queen, and, (Wait for it. DRUMROLL PLEASEEE...) 2017 music. From the 70's to 2017, she loves music. A-E emotions A: "Woo hoo!" B: "Very nice." C: "Alright then." D: "That could've gone better.." E: "..." 30 Character-Dev Questions (W.I.P) 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Raven actually doesn't have parents, unless you call scientists (Who she knew for 2 seconds) her parents. If she actually had a father or mother, I think they would spoil her rotten, although she would just turn away everything they gave her. (Since she doesn't like being spoiled.) 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? Probably her stormy gray eyes, or her vest. 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? She has two scars. One being a cut she made on her left wrist herself, and a thin but long one down to her waist from the middle of her spine. 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? You know, at first I thought I would make her vain, and that would be a weakness. But now that I've pretty much completed her, she doesn't feel like she's attractive. 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale? Raven' s straight as a line, my dude. Even though I'm Bisexual. O-o 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. Well, let's see here.. She has a lot. Probably when her old affiliation went to the beach one summer, or maybe even meeting the Nimagi Freedom Fighters. Hard to pick. 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? Ooh, definitely her time with Bone. She hated killing him, even if it was to save Asonja. Perhaps this is because Bone was pretty close to her, many years ago. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Er.. Vanilla with Cookie Dough, Blue/Neon Green, Blackbird by the Beatles, and White Roses, since Rose is her middle name. 9.) Who does your character trust? Asonja and Jinx. Jinx of course being her sibling, and Asonja, just because she's had a lot of time spent with him, a lot of secrets being held from others that were told to her by him. Komerl might even be an option, seeing she spent High School with him. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. Yes, of course!! I think a devastating one was when she was captured by droids, and a happy one was when she met the Nimagi Freedom Fighters. 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? ... Just literally take the "the" out of Raven the Panther, replace it with a "And a" and you have your answer. 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? She's very aware with the times, but she's not that girl who just goes around, doing the dab everywhere.. Second question? Probably both. 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? When Raven wakes up, it's either still very neatly arranged, or a train wreck. Usually when it's bad, EVERYTHING but the mattress and herself are still on the bed. Raven usually sleeps curled up in a spiral shape. 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? Very well. Raven loves snow, AND hot summer days, but doesn't like it when it's super windy. She especially likes storms. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Probably a Night Owl, although compared to the other Nimagi a Freedom Fighters, she's called a Early Bird. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? Pretty much her only family is her brother, Jinx.. 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? If it's a drawing or study workspace, neat. If it's a robotics workspace, messy. 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) Raven's alright at salads, and sometimes steak, and pasta. Not much else, though. 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? Since she likes the idea of being stronger then guys, and proving that women can do well too (She's not a full blown feminist, thank god.), she usually runs to build endurance. 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? Why don't you look up Tribophobia? I dare you. 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? Maybe a katana, or some sort of robot. Heh, maybe even a brain! Get it? Cause she's the.. Agh, never mind. 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? The future, probably. She might want to see her grave, and maybe sit by it, wondering how she would die.. Also to see Future Asonja. 23.) Is your character superstitious? Absolutely not. 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? Welp. Here goes nothing: Since Raven is, in fact, a tomboy, she would want someone who admires who she is, and how she is absolutely NOR a petty housewife. Maybe someone who likes adventure, and can relate to her past. 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? I think I'd say smooth.. 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite vice, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite time of year, and favorite holiday. Comfort Food? Oh, idk, Salt and Vinegar Chips? Favorite Vice.. Depends. Outfit, probably her normal one. Although she does like wearing a hoodie and high tops sometimes.. 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. Mostly her sad point of life, Blackbird by the Beatles or Evelyn, Evelyn by Evelyn, Evelyn. Happy point- Fireflies by Owl City! 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Action, probably. Thankfully not Romance, am I right? ..Am I right?.. Am i.. Next question. 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? Raven doesn't wear perfume or cologne, but she still surprisingly smells like lavender after a storm. (It's a good smell, in my opinion..) So overall, probably smells good. 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear Raven, Hi! It's me, the creator. I just want to let you know that you're really cool to me, alright? Also, please do NOT forget to feed yourself every day, because in RP you BARELY eat at all. From, Your creator Gallery = Category:Panthers Category:Females